REJECTION
by Athena Minev
Summary: Sequel dari SHAWL. Menceritakan bagaimana kisah Uchiha Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Haruno Sakura setelah makan siang. Bad Summary. DLDR! Warning inside.


_**Special thanks to :**_

_**ntika blossom and kristy**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**__

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_REJECTION_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_REJECTION © Athena Minev_

_Sequel SHAWL_

_Jika belum ada yang membaca SHAWL, ada baiknya kalian membacanya dulu, biar tidak bingung._

_Rating. T_

_Genre. Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, OS, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan berambut _emo _itu melangkah terburu-buru di koridor kampus Universitas _Tokyo _yang terletak di _Hongo, _distrik kota _Bunkyo_. Paras tampannya yang menegaskan bahwa ia tengah dikejar waktu, tak memperdulikan tatapan terpesona, sapaan malu-malu, bahkan lirikan nakal dari _fans girl_-nya yang bertebaran di koridor kampus. Kedua _onyx _tajamnya melirik sekilas ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Uchiha Sasuke mendecih kesal tak kala ia sudah terlambat 30 menit―hampir. Dalam hati, pemuda Uchiha itu menyalahkan, merutuki dosennya yang telah menghambatnya tadi untuk urusan yang tidak penting―menurut Sasuke―sesaat setelah jam mata kuliah selesai.

'_Tch! Kuso! Kuharap Sakura masih disana,'_ batin pemuda itu. Ia ingin segera sampai di taman belakang kampus yang jarang dikunjungi mahasiswa lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu memasang tampang bosan, duduk sendiri di satu bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon _maple_. Haruno Sakura kembali melirik jam tangannya―entah yang ke berapa. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak ia duduk seorang diri di bangku yang ada di taman belakang kampus. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Sahabat baik sedari kecilnya. Sakura kembali menghela nafas bosan.

'_Ternyata menunggu itu menyebalkan,' _batin Sakura mengeluh.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun _lama sekali? Tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat…" gumam Sakura pelan, dengan nada khawatir yang ikut terselip. Gadis itu merogoh kantung celana _jeans-_nya, mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada balasan," Sakura kembali mendesah bosan, kecewa tapi khawatir saat tak mendapati pemberitahuan apapun di ponsel flip-nya. Total sudah 4 kali Sakura mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ Sakura melirik kecil ke kotak bekal yang berada di samping kirinya. Tas punggung gadis itu berada di samping kanannya.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan di sekitar Sakura. Daun-daun _maple _berguguran saat angin menerpa. Rambut merah muda sepunggung Sakura pun ikut bergoyang pelan saat angin lewat disekitarnya.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ batin Sakura mulai cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki taman belakang kampus, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya, perasaan lega pun hinggap di hatinya tak kala ia melihat sahabat _pink_-nya masih setia menunggu dirinya untuk makan siang bersama seperti biasanya. Sasuke berusaha secepat mungkin mengatur nafasnya, juga tekad di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Hari ini juga, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah ia pendam lama pada Sakura.

Tak berselang lama, Uchiha muda itu melangkah tenang dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya, ia pun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Meski demikian, Sasuke tetap merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sakura menunggu 30 menit―lebih sedikit.

Sakura yang sibuk menunduk sembari melamun dan menggenggam ponselnya, tidak sadar jika orang yang sedang ia tunggu sedari tadi semakin melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan dengan cepat mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau datang?" ucapnya ceria.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Dan maaf aku terlambat."

"_Mou~ daijōbu yo_, Sasuke-_kun_. Yang penting kau tetap datang, bukan?"

Sasuke pun mengambil duduk di samping kiri Sakura, dengan kotak bekal sebagai batas di antara mereka.

"Oh, ya… Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau tahu kenapa kau terlambat datang? Biasanya kau yang datang lebih dulu dibandingkan aku," ucap Sakura sembari membuka kotak bekal, menyiapkan sumpit dan satu botol minuman.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_. Dia menahanku," ucap Sasuke datar, pemuda itu mengingat-ingat saat Orochimaru-_sensei _tadi menahannya untuk tinggal di kelas sebentar.

Sakura mendengus geli mendengarnya. "_Ara~ Ara~_ Kurasa dia menyukaimu, ne… Sasuke-_kun_," goda Sakura bercanda.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura!" balas Sasuke sebal. Gadis itu hanya terkikik kecil saat mendengar balasan datar juga sebal dari sahabatnya.

"Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kau akan makan siang dengan orang lain."

"Kau tahu aku, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke itu orangnya anti-sosial, sulit bergaul dengan orang asing/baru, pembawaannya yang datar, dingin dengan aura yang tak mengenakan membuat orang lain merasa segan padanya―pengecualian untuk _fans girl_-nya tentu saja. Tapi ya percuma. Bagi Sasuke, _fans girl_ nya itu hanya sekumpulan gadis bodoh, berisik, cerewet dan tidak berguna yang mengaguminya karena paras tampannya juga kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya, tidak lebih. Orang-orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke pun bisa dihitung dengan tangan.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Orochimaru-_sensei _menahanmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tidak mungkin Sasuke dihukum oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_, karena Sasuke adalah mahasiswa kesayangan para dosen, termasuk Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"Hanya membahas proyek kecil yang sedang aku kerjakan," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aa, _sō desuka. _Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau mengirim pesan?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Ya! Empat kali! Asal kau tahu saja…" ujar Sakura dengan nada sebal―pura-pura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengirim pesan. Ponselku tertinggal di rumah dan aku baru menyadarinya tadi saat masuk kelas," balas Sasuke menyesal.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, Sasuke-_kun_?! Bagaimana kalau―"

"Sudahlah, Sakura!"

"Aish, kau ini!? Ya, sudah! Kau pasti lapar, bukan? Ayo, makanlah!"

"Banyak sekali yang kau buat," ujar Sasuke sembari melihat isi kotak bekal yang dibawa Sakura. Ucapan Sasuke tidaklah berlebihan atau apa, isi kotak bekal yang Sakura bawa untuk mereka makan berdua memanglah banyak. Ada nasi, ayam _teriyaki_, _ebi tempura, ekkado,_ sosis berbentuk roket, beberapa potong _nigirizushi_, dan _omusubi_―sebutan lain untuk _onigiri_―dengan tambahan _okaka_―serutan ikan tuna kering―dan tomat―kesukaan Sasuke. Mereka berduapun sudah sedari kecil berbagi bekal dan makan bersama. Dan selalu Sakura lah yang membawa bekal.

"Aku sengaja. Bukankah ini sudah biasa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil satu _omusubi_―tanpa sumpit―dan langsung melahapnya dengan antusias. Sementara Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hn. Seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke sehabis menelan _omusubi _ -nya.

Senyum senang mengembang di wajah manis Sakura. Gadis itupun kini menyumpit satu potong _nigirizushi_. Mereka berdua makan siang dengan diiringin obrolan-obrolan riang―yang kebanyakan Sakura yang berbicara, sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi kecil saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gochisosama deshita!_" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Sakura langsung membereskan kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sakura tersenyum hangat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan _iPhone _putihnya.

'_Yokatta.'_ Batin Sakura dengan senyum senangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia sadar kalau sedari tadi Sakura memperhatikannya. Namun ia memilih fokus ke ponselnya.

"Apa kau suka dengan syalnya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Hangat dan wangi," balas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang buat?" ucap Sakura berbangga diri. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Naruto apa kabar, ya? Sudah dua minggu dia di _Osaka_. Ino juga…"

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"_Hontō ni_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Pasti."

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus. Menghembuskan apapun yang bisa dihembuskan. Keheningan tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang.

"Sakura/Sasuke-_kun_!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak. Kau saja yang duluan, Sasuke-_kun_. Melihat wajahmu, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan."

'_Ya. Memang penting. Sangat penting untukku,'_ batin Sasuke membenarkan.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ saling menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata satu sama lain. Sakura menunggu Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Gugup bukan main yang pemuda itu rasakan. Sakura sedikit mengernyit saat Sasuke mengambil dan membuang nafas.

'_Tidak biasanya,'_ batin Sakura heran.

"Sakura…"

"Y-ya?" jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Aku… aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Sasuke dengan satu tarikan nafas. Kedua bola mata Sakura dengan cepat membulat kaget tak percaya.

_Deg Deg Deg Deg_

Jantung kedua anak _Adam_ dan _Hawa_ itu saling bertalu-talu dengan sangat cepatnya. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan lembut, penuh cinta, dan kesungguhan. Mati-matian pemuda itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah datar tapi angkuh khas seorang Uchiha. Waktu pun serasa berhenti diantara mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… kau―"

"Aku serius!" potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada serius dan mantap.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut bukan main, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke mencintainya. Sama seperti Naruto yang dulu pernah mencintai dan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Sakura, yang berakhir dengan penolakan. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa sikap lembut dan penuh perhatian yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya selama ini hanyalah sebatas sahabat baik sedari kecil dan bukannya untuk orang yang dicintai. Ternyata ia salah mengartikannya. Sakura yakin ini bukanlah candaan konyol dari Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tahu betul Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka dan pintar bercanda. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka, tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke dari sikapnya selama ini. Dan dia kembali merutuki dirinya karena dengan sikapnya selama ini pada Sasuke seakan memberikan harapan pada pemuda Uchiha itu―pada sahabatnya.

Sakura menunduk pelan. Ia menarik dan membuang nafas untuk menenangkan pikiran. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap lembut langsung ke _onyx_ Sasuke.

"_Gomennasai. Gomennasai,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

"…" kedua mata Sasuke sempat membulat sedikit.

"Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Dan aku ragu bisa memberikan apa yang kau mau. Aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu," ucap Sakura penuh kehati-hatian dengan intonasi yang lembut dan tidak terlalu blak-blakan. Sakura berkata jujur, ia memang tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun selayaknya pria dan wanita, hanya sahabat. Dan Sakura tidak mau berbohong. Lebih baik berkata jujur meski terasa berat dan menyakitkan. Sakura tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong kepada Sasuke. Sebuah kebisuan atau kalimat dusta tidak akan berhasil dan hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke penuh kegetiran dan kekecewaan. Sakura bisa menangkap jelas nada suara Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya―merasa tidak enak hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gadis itu menggenggam dan meremas lembut kedua tangan besar Sasuke dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sasuke yang bisa menangkap jelas ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tidak karuan itu tersenyum kecil―dengan perasaan kecewa dan sakit yang berusaha ia tutupi.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kita masih tetap sahabat, bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar aneh.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita tetap akan menjadi sahabat. Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Sakura ceria.

"Aku lebih menyukai sahabat yang senantiasa menghiburku di saat aku sedih. Aku lebih menyukai sahabat yang selalu jujur padaku. Aku lebih menyukai sahabat yang menasehatiku di saat aku salah. Aku lebih menyukai sahabat yang menerima kekuranganku. Aku lebih menyukai sahabat yang mencintaiku," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Hn. _Wakatta_."

Gadis itu berpikir Sasuke akan mulai bersikap lain padanya, ternyata tidak. Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Pemuda itupun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat.

Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena mengira persahabatan bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi setidaknya penolakan cinta masih lebih baik dari cinta yang palsu, yang nantinya hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Omong kosong kalau Sasuke tidak merasa sakit saat dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak mungkin memiliki Sakura. Namun di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa lega karena ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya juga persahabatan mereka yang tidak hancur.

'_Haruskah aku tersenyum penuh bahagia karena menjadi sahabatmu? Atau tersenyum perih karena tidak bisa lebih dari itu, tidak bisa memiliki cintamu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
